Big Time Romance Part 2
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: Part 2 of Big Time Romance Part 1. They are going on tour. This time Carlos finds a new girl and Jo and Kendall try to keep their relationship from falling apart. Review please and read more...


Big Time Romance Part 2

The guys had an upcoming tour. Sierra and Carlos were separated for a month. James and Krista are still dating along with Camille and Logan being together. Jo and Kendall are putting their efforts into making their relationship stay whole. Kelly and Gustavo were making arrangements for Big Time Rush's..Big Time Tour.

"Jo, how is your show going?" Kendall questioned.

"Its going fantastic, but I miss you a lot," Jo sadly said.

"Look, your going to be just fine. It hurts me too that your away from me. Your my girl and when we go on tour i'll make sure Gustavo book's a concert in New Zealand," Kendall whole-heartedly said.

"Aww thanks Kendall. That is so sweet of you to do that for me. How are the guys?" Jo happily said.

"James and Krista are still in good shape. Carlos and Sierra are still broken up, but Carlos is going to talk to Sierra later, Logan and Camille are just great, and you and i are on track," Kendall said smiling even though Jo can' t see it.

"Well I have to go. Bye," Jo said.

But before she could hang up the phone Kendall had one more important thing to tell her.

"Wait! Jo! I love...I'd love to hang out with you sometime in New Zealand. Bye," Kendall said.

Both Kendall and Jo ended their conversation. Carlos turned off the television and arose from the couch. He walked up to a mirror and played with his hair. Then he walked out the door. James and Krista walked through the door holding hands as Carlos was leaving. Carlos casually walked over to Sierra's apartment and knocked on the door. Sierra opened it.

"Carlos now is not a good time for you to come," Sierra said blocking the door.

"Hey, Sierra who's a the door?" Sierra's new boyfriend said.

"My ex-boyfriend Carlos," Sierra said moving away from the door.

"Your Carlos. My name is Gavin Shell," Gavin said shaking Carlos' hand.

"Nice to meet you Gavin. My name is Carlos Garcia," Carlos said.

Carlos left and went to the same park where James met Krista. He sat on a rusty brown bench and looked at the kids playing. One thing that caught his eye was a tan girl with black hair. He saw the horrible scene.

"Listen to me Claire, you will not be on my brothers side okay. He's so judgmental and self-conceited," Claire's boyfriend said.

"No he's not Leo and in fact he'd make a better boyfriend to me than you are. You lying, scumbag,'' Claire said teary-eyed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. In fact we are..." Leo said.

"No, i'm breaking up with you." Claire interrupted.

"No, i'm through with you anyway," Leo said walking away.

Claire sat on the bench crying. Tears just kept streaming down her lightly tan face. She put her hands over her face. Carlos walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked at him and cried a little more.

"Hi, my name is Carlos Garcia. I saw what happened and I came over here to make sure you're okay. What's your name?" Carlos said.

"My name is Claire Evergreen. Yeah, i'm okay now. Thank you Carlos," Claire said drying up her tears.

Meanwhile...Sierra and Gavin were walking to the same park Carlos was at. She saw him talking to Claire.

"Would you like a hug?" Carlos questioned.

"Yes please," Claire said happily.

Carlos and Claire were making great conversation and Carlos was no longer bummed about loosing Sierra. Sierra and Gavin were talking too. Claire and Carlos started playing tag. They were laughing and having a good time. Kendall drove to Rocque Records to talk to Gustavo and Kelly. Kelly was on the phone and Gustavo was brainstorming concert ideas.

"Kelly call the dogs and get them up here," Gustavo ordered.

"Okay," Kelly said ending her phone call.

Kendall walked into the studio and knocked on the door. Gustavo was shocked to see Kendall here.

"Gustavo I have a question," Kendall said.

"Okay, what is it?" Gustavo questioned.

"Can you please book a concert in New Zealand?" Kendall pleaded.

"Sure," Gustavo said annoyed..."And call your friends and tell them to come now."

"Okay," Kendall said taking out his cell phone.

He called James, Logan and Carlos. Carlos received the call from Kendall and he had to tell Claire he'd be back later.

"Claire I have to go to Rocque Records to talk about our tour locations. I'll be back later," Carlos happily said.

"Oh cool. I know your a member of Big Time Rush. How about I give you my number and apartment number," claire said.

"Sure," Carlos said giving Claire his apartment number and cell phone number.

"Bye," Claire said giving Carlos a hug.

Sierra and Gavin saw everything that just happened between Claire and Carlos. Carlos, James and Logan were on their way to Rocque Records. Gustavo and Kelly had to talk business with Big Time Rush. They all settled their disputes and Kendall had New Zealand booked for his favor. The guys also got to bring one special person with them on their tour. James brought Krista, Kendall brought his mom, Logan brought Camille, and Carlos brought his new friend Claire.


End file.
